Lucky
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi pertanyaan pagi tadi. Ia bukan orang yang menyukai frasa 'what if', tapi ia kadang otaknya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Sasuke jika mereka tidak berada dalam situasi mereka saat ini. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Lucky**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic. It's (probably) a song fic based on _EXO's _"Lucky"_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Teme."_

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghentikan geraman kesal yang sudah ada di ujung bibir. Ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya memang tidak tahan dengan keheningan, tapi saat ini ia memang**harus **berada dalam keadaan yang hening—atau ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan laporan penelitian yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah melarang Uzumaki Naruto untuk datang berkunjung ke kediamannya hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah meminta ibunya untuk tidak membukakan pintu bagi putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu—tapi ternyata Naruto tetap bisa menembus 'barikade' yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Itulah kenapa mereka beakhir di kamarnya saat ini dengan Sasuke duduk di depan meja belajar dan berusaha mengerjakan laporan penelitian, sementara Naruto terus berguling di atas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dua hari yang lalu.

"_Teme."_

Pemuda yang dipanggil kini terlihat mengepalkan tangan dan terus mengulang kalimat _'abaikan atau kau tidak akan akan menyelesaikan tugasmu tepat waktu' _di kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam kembali terfokus ke layar laptop yang sudah menunjukkan bagian akhir dari laporan yang sedang ia ketik. Tinggal bagian kesimpulan dan ia bisa bebas memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda pirang yang ia yakini sedang merasa bosan karena terus diabaikan.

Disisi lain, Naruto terlihat menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan kedua pipi menggembung kesal. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memang selalu mengabaikan semua hal jika sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, tapi ia merasa kalau kunjungannya ke kediaman Uchiha jauh lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumahnya yang kosong karena ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi bulan madu—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sang pemilik rambut pirang mendengus kesal, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang dan melemparkan tatapan ke langit-langit kamar. Tidak apa. Tanpa respon pun ia tetap akan bicara.

_"Teme."_

Satu-satunya hal yang membalas panggilannya adalah suara jemari Sasuke yang beradu dengan permukaan _keyboard_ laptop yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Uchiha."

Kali ini Naruto mendengar suara halaman buku yang dibolak-balik.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Suara ketikan yang sempat terhenti kembali terdengar.

"Uchiha _Teme _Sasuke."

Dan kali ini giliran telinga sang pemilik panggilan yang mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari kekasihnya. Ia menatap penghapus yang terjatuh ke lantai setelah sebelumnya ia lempar tepat ke arah kepala si pemuda berambut pirang. Tanpa menunggu respon ia kembali membalikkan tubuh, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti karena kegagalannya menahan kekesalan.

Naruto makin menggembungkan pipi dengan sebelah tangan mengusap bagian puncak kepalanya yang digunakan Sasuke sebagai sasaran. Mengganggu adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memang bukan hal yang baik, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri. Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah bisa disandingkan dengan kata 'diam' dan semua orang mengetahui fakta itu.

Pemilik kulit _tan _itu bangun dari posisinya dan duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meraih bantal milik Sasuke sebelum memeluk benda itu di depan dada, menenggelamkan hidung di permukaannya dan tersenyum puas saat menangkap harum _shampoo _yang digunakan sang kekasih.

"Oi, _Teme, _apa kau pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak lahir di negara yang sama?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mengarah pada langit-langit kamar. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ternyata salah satu dari kita lahir di Cina? Atau Amerika? Kanada?" lanjutnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi pertanyaan pagi tadi. Ia bukan orang yang menyukai frasa _'what if', _tapi ia kadang otaknya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Sasuke jika mereka tidak berada dalam situasi mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana canggungnya kita kalau hal itu terjadi, _Teme? _Maksudku, kita menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda dan kau tahu bagaimana buruknya kemampuanku untuk mempelajari bahasa asing. Aku juga ragu kalau kau akan berusaha mempelajari bahasaku karena kau sangat senang melihatku menderita," papar Naruto disertai helaan napas yang jelas dibuat-buat. "HEI!"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu mengusap sisi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran lemparan sebuah bola kertas. Pandangannya yang sempat tertuju pada sang pemilik kamar kembali teralihkan ke langit-langit kamar.

Apa yang salah dari perkataannya tadi? _Well, _Sasuke memang kekasih yang baik, tapi Naruto yang sudah menjalin hubungan bersamanya selama tiga tahun menyadari betul hobi buruk pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Berbeda dengan kepribadian yang sering dilihat orang kebanyakan, Sasuke nyatanya memiliki tingkat keusilan yang hampir sama dengannya. Hanya saja, jika ia tidak sungkan untuk menjadikan teman-temannya sebagai target, Sasuke hanya memiliki target tunggal untuk semua keusilannya. Yep, Uchiha Sasuke memang menyukai kenyataan kalau ia berhasil membuat Uzumaki Naruto menderita.

Naruto mengulaskan senyum dan melepaskan tawa ringan saat menyadari apa yang baru saja berkelebat di benaknya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerima tawaranku untuk membantumu mengantar Gaara pulang kalau waktu itu aku tidak berpakaian dengan rapi. Kurasa kau juga tidak mungkin memberikan ijin padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Mereka memang belum saling mengenal ketika pertama kali bertemu di sebuah klub. Mereka memang berkuliah di universitas yang sama, tapi jarak fakultas yang cukup jauh dan jadwal perkuliahan yang berbeda membuat keduanya tidak pernah bertemu di kampus.

Naruto bukan orang yang senang pergi malam hari, tapi malam itu ia memutuskan untuk datang bergabung bersama teman-temannya ke sebuah klub untuk merayakan selesainya masa ujian. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda berambut merah yang menabrak sekaligus tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya membuat mereka bertemu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau nomor yang ia hubungi dari ponsel si pemuda asing adalah nomor ponsel Sasuke yang notabene merupakan saudara jauh dari sosok yang kini ia kenal sebagai Sabaku no Gaara.

Ia mungkin tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat bersenang-senang semacam klub malam, tapi ia tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk menyadari pandangan tertarik yang ditujukan beberapa pengunjung tempat yang ia kunjungi itu yang tertuju pada sosok di pelukannya. Naruto sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara untuk menunggu Sasuke sendirian di dalam klub, itulah kenapa pada akhirnya ia malah meninggalkan teman-temannya dan memilih untuk membawa Gaara ke kursi taman terdekat.

Satu bulan setelah itu Naruto baru kembali bertemu dengan Gaara. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Neji, salah satu teman sekelasnya, bersahabat dengan sang Sabaku. Pertemuan tidak sengaja di kafetaria membuat ketiganya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama hari itu.

Dari percakapan hari itu, tanpa disengaja Naruto menyadari alasan kenapa Gaara merasa terkejut ketika ia memberitahu kalau Sasuke membiarkannya mengantarkan pemuda berambut _raven _itu pulang.

_"Sasuke pasti menyukaimu—atau setidaknya, kau pasti terlihat sebagai orang yang baik di matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kenakan malam itu, tapi dari cara berpakaianmu yang kulihat sekarang, aku tahu kalau seleramu sama sekali tidak buruk."_

Pepatah memang mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya, tapi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, cara berpakaian seseorang merupakan salah satu cerminan dari kepribadian si pemakai. Naruto bersyukur karena ia tidak pernah menyukai pakaian yang mecolok dan berlebihan. Kesederhanaan ternyata cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya.

Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar sebelum kembali mengubah posisinya, kali ini ia tengkurap dengan sebelah tangan menumpu dagu. Walaupun ia hanya bisa menatap bagian belakang tubuh pemuda yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Suara jemari yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol _keyboard _yang sampai ke telinganya membuat sang Uzumaki membayangkan bagaimana serasinya mereka ketika bergandengan tangan. Salahkan Sakura yang selalu memaksanya menonoton film drama karena kini ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Kalau sampai Sasuke mendengar pikirannya sekarang, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan ragu untuk melemparkan kamus tebal yang ada di samping laptop ke kepalanya karena (menurut Sasuke) seorang lelaki tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kata 'cantik'. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memang tidak memiliki postur seperti seorang wanita, tapi dari bagaimana raut wajahnya melembut, sepasang matanya yang menyipit dan kedua ujung bibirnya yang terangkat ketika ia melemparkan sebuah senyum cukup sebagai alasan Naruto memberikan pujian itu.

Naruto sangat menyukai senyum yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, itulah kenapa ia akan selalu berusaha memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika ia mendapatkannya—karena tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Uchiha (kecuali Mikoto) yang menampilkan senyum dengan mudah.

"Ah, kita juga menyukai warna yang sama! _Genre_ film yang kita suka juga sama. Bukankah itu berarti kalau kita memang benar-benar berjodoh, _Teme?"_

Gerutu kesal yang diberikan Sasuke membuat si pemuda pirang melepaskan tawa. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak pernah menyukai kata-kata menggelikan seperti yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Suara laptop yang dimatikan membuat cengiran lebar kembali terulas di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia segera mengulurkan tangan dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang baru saja menghentikan langkah tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Naruto membiarkan sang Uchiha menyandarkan kepala di sisi bahunya. Dengan posisinya yang kini tengah berbaring, ia tahu kalau lengan dan bahunya pasti akan terasa kebas karena harus menahan beban tubuh Sasuke, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menolak berdekatan dengan pemilik rambut _raven _itu?

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Kau lelah?"

"Hn."

"Aku lapar."

Erangan protes yang lagi-lagi sampai ke telinganya membuat Naruto mendengus geli. Mengingat waktu yang sudah beranjak petang, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk menunggu teriakan dari Mikoto untuk turun dan makan malam bersama dan hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke malas untuk turun lebih dulu—karena itu berarti ia harus turun tangan membantu sang ibu karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan di dapur.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu?" Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang ia ketahui selalu mengawasinya secara diam-diam.

"Aku lapar, _Teme."_

"Sejak tadi kau merengek meminta perhatianku dan sekarang, ketika kau mendapatkannya kau malah ingin makan? _Are you kidding me?"_

Pertanyaan yang disertai tatapan bosan dan raut datar itu membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa. Ia sedikit menarik lengan yang kini menjadi bantalan kepala si pemuda berambut _raven _dan mengubah posisinya sehingga kini ia ada dalam posisi miring, menghadap sang lawan bicara yang juga mengikuti tindakannya merubah posisi tubuh.

"Salahmu. Kau terlalu lama mencampakkanku dan sikap dinginmu tadi membuatku lapar," rajuknya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Kerlingan mata malas yang ia dapatkan membuat putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina itu mendengus geli.

Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang ini memang selalu senang diperhatikan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas kuliahnya begitu saja. Naruto memang bukan orang yang manja, tapi disaat-saat tertentu dia selalu bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi.

Sasuke tidak menyalahkan sikap sang Uzumaki, karena sedikit-banyak ia tahu kalau alasan Naruto bersikap seperti tadi adalah karena kesibukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk beberapa presentasi yang menyita waktu pertemuan mereka. Sejujurnya, kalau saja Naruto tidak 'mengganggu' waktunya seperti tadi, mereka tidak akan bisa memiliki waktu bersama seperti sekarang. Walaupun terbatas, Sasuke yakin kalau tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keberatan dengan kesempatan kecil ini.

"Sekarang aku mengantuk," gumam sang Uzumaki sembari melingkarkan sebelah lengan di bahu sang kekasih dan menariknya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rasa laparmu beberapa menit yang lalu, _Dobe?"_

_ "Dunno. It disappear and now I'm sleepy."_

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto sendiri sebenarnya selalu disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas penelitian yang memang harus ia selesaikan sebagai bagian dari tugas akhir di semester ini. Beberapa dosennya memang masih menggunakan sistim ujian sebagai penentu kelulusan, tapi beberapa dosen lain lebih memilih untuk memberikan tugas penelitian dan presentasi kepada mahasiswanya—dan di semester ini Naruto harus menyelesaikan tiga penelitian untuk tiga mata kuliah yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu apa hal paling beruntung yang terjadi pada kita selain kenyataan bahwa kita tinggal di negara yang sama dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama?"

Naruto membuka mata dan menatap wajah tenang dengan mata terpejam yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang baru saja membuka mulut. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memberikan kecupan singkat ketika sebuah senyum tipis diperlihatkan Sasuke.

"Keberuntungan terbesar bagi kita adalah kita memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain, mengingat hubungan ini adalah pengalaman pertama kita berdua. Kau hanya tertarik padaku dan hal yang sama juga berlaku untukku. Dan diantara semua hal itu, kurasa bisa menjadi pasangan masing-masing adalah keberuntungan paling besar yang kita dapatkan."

"Hm. Mungkin," Naruto kembali memejamkan mata dan mengulaskan senyum tipis. "Kurasa kau benar."

Mungkin mereka belum lama saling mengenal dan hubungan yang mereka miliki masih terhitung baru, tapi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama menyadari kalau sebenarnya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang seratus persen mempercayai 'keberuntungan'.

Naruto tahu kalau pertemuan pertama mereka sebenarnya direncanakan Neji, karena rekannya itu sudah pernah memberitahukan kalau dia akan memperkenalkan seseorang padanya. Ia sudah mencurigai hal itu karena diantara sekian banyak orang yang ada di klub, pemuda berambut merah itu malah menabrak dan tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Kalau Gaara benar-benar mabuk, pemilik kulit pucat itu tentu tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dari kursinya ke titik dimana Sasuke berdiri.

Sementara itu, disisi lain Sasuke menyadari kalau sang Sabaku sengaja selalu mengajaknya pergi untuk bertemu Neji (yang pada akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto). Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berhasil mencuri kepercayaan sauradanya itu, dan jika Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya itu berarti dia adalah orang yang baik karena Gaara bukan orang yang mudah memberikan cap 'baik' kepada seseorang.

Mengenai warna dan _genre _film, rasanya sama sekali bukan kebetulan kalau mereka menyukai warna hitam dan _genre action. _Sasuke yakin kalau mayoritas pemuda pasti menyukai dua hal itu. Lagipula, baik dirinya maupun Naruto memiliki warna favorit selain hitam yang membedakan mereka—dan Naruto selalu enggan menyebutkan itu karena (mungkin) itu akan merusak daftar 'persamaan' yang ada di kepalanya.

Tapi, walaupun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mempercayai 'keberuntungan', mereka tidak akan mengelak kalau (mungkin) semua kemudahan yang mereka miliki sejak awal pertemuan hingga berakhir dalam sebuah hubungan seperti sekarang berkaitan dengan kata itu—

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan dan menjadikan detak jantung sang kekasih sebagai _lullaby _yang mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

—walaupun Sasuke yakin bahwa dengan atau tanpa 'keberuntungan', dirinya akan tetap bertemu dan berakhir bersama seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
